


A convenient arrangement

by Yomidark



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark





	A convenient arrangement

It was a convenient arrangement. Kaneki needed to eat, after all, didn’t he?

It was only later that his best friend would help him, right?

These were the thoughts that ran in both their minds as Kaneki sucked Hide’s dick like his life depended on it, making obscene wet sounds, his tongue wrapping around it like it was the most delicious thing in the world.

“S-slow down, man,” Hide said, trying to maintain composure.

“… Sorry.” Kaneki answered, raising his head and catching his breath. Precum was dripping from his lips.

“Eh, no problem. You gotta eat, after all.” Hide smiled at him, trying to reassure him.

Yes, that was all there was, right? Kaneki needed humans to survive, so it was only natural for Hide to help him. Semen, as they found out, was a pretty good nutrient, and it worked in putting a stop to the ghoul’s ever-present appetite if ingested.

So, it was only natural for Hide for help him, right? There were no hidden feelings, no sexual tension… just pure friendship between them. That how they justified that to themselves.

At first it was terrible. His technique was sloppy, and teeth were more often than not an issue. Hide would often joke how Kaneki was going to “bite and turn him into a eunuch.”. But luckily, or unluckily for them, the ghoul’s technique just got better with time. Kaneki became more aggressive as technique improved. The way his tongue rolled on Hide’s dick would make a pro blush.

“Ah-hah, are you getting practice with someone else?” Hide used to joke. A jealous steak could be heard in his voice. He hoped Kaneki couldn’t perceive it.

“Don’t be silly.” The black-hair ghoul pouted. As if he could ask this of anyone else. As if he could do this with anyone else.

So that was their current arrangement. Hide would offer his dick to Kaneki, and Kaneki would proceed to suck him dry.

“… There is a bit of me on your lips.” Hide pointed out. “Damn that’s hot”. He could feel himself getting harder.

“Oh… thanks.” A faint blush appeared on his cheeks, as he used his finger to remove and eat it.

“Tastes good?”

Kaneki ignored the other’s attempt to be funny, and focused once again on his erection. His lips circled the tip, sucking, his tongue stimulating the urethra.

“D-dammit Kaneki.” Hide face trying to hide his pleasure. “G-gonna come.”

As soon the last two words were ushered Kaneki immediately swallowed him whole. Hide could feel the tip hitting the back of his throat before he released in his mouth and throat.

Kaneki swallowed and sucked him like it was the most precious, and delicious thing in the world, his tongue working to clean every trace of semen from his erection.

Hide observed the whole process enhanced, enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm.

When finished, Kaneki released him, and gasped for air. “T-thank you.”

“What, not even a kiss?” Hide said laughing. His laugh was to hide his desire to pin the other boy down and explore his mouth. He knew that.

“… Stupid” Kaneki answered, looking away.


End file.
